If You Were a Superhero
by Autumn Fury
Summary: Danny and Kono try to agree on which superhero Steve would be. Auquman or Batman? Chin and Steve join in the conversation and in Danny's mind, it goes from bad to worse.


**If You Were a Superhero…**

"Man, this guy is like a superhero or something," Kono remarked.

She and Danny were in the big room of HQ looking through security footage of a suspect that had been caught on camera as he fled the crime scene.

"Well, it would be more like a super _villain_ in this case," Danny said.

Kono chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, if you were a superhero, who would you be?"

"I don't really know, but Steve, he would be Auquaman," Danny replied.

"What? No way," Kono cried. "The boss would definitely be Batman."

Danny looked at her skeptically and said, "Tell me you're kidding."

"C'mon, you honestly don't think that he would be Batman?"

"No, I do not."

"Alright, but I don't think that anyone would agree with you on that."

"Oh you don't, do you?" Danny said, loving a good challenge.

Kono shook her head and Danny just grinned.

"Hey, Steve, Chin, come out here a sec," he yelled.

Both Steve and Chin came out of their offices and walked over to where Danny and Kono were sitting.

"What's going on?" Chin asked.

"Kono and I are having a little disagreement," Danny replied. "We need the two of you to settle it for us."

Steve and Chin exchanged a look and sat down reluctantly.

"I think we're going to regret participating in this conversation," Steve said to Chin, who nodded in agreement.

"Very funny, Steven, but I don't think that you will seeing as it was _you_ we were discussing," Danny said.

"Okay, Danny," Steve laughed. "What's this disagreement about?"

"Thank you," Danny replied satisfied. "So, Kono and I were talking about superheroes and which one each of us would be. I said that you, Steve, would be Aquaman. Now, Kono is of the opinion that you would be a better Batman."

"He would," she cried again. "He fits the Batman persona much better than the Aquaman one."

"Okay, yes," Danny replied. "Batman is a dark, scary, cloaked figure who hangs suspects off of roof tops. That fits Steve perfectly, I'll give you that. But I still think he's Aquaman."

Kono shook her head and Danny stared at her blankly.

"You know," Chin said to Steve. "If we left right now, I bet they wouldn't even notice we were gone."

Steve chuckled.

"Nobody is leaving, until we straighten this out," Danny exclaimed.

"So are you two going to ask us for our opinions?" Steve questioned.

"Yes, what do you think?" Kono replied.

"Alright, well first, Danny, I want to know why you think I would be Aquaman," Steve asked.

"Ah, I don't know, _Steven_," Danny replied sarcastically. "You don't think the fact that his name has the word 'aqua' in it and the fact that you are an 'aqua' freak have anything to do with it?"

"Yeah, but is that your only reason?"

"What, do I need to write an essay about it? Yes, _Steven_, that is my only reason. Do I need more?"

"I don't know," Steve replied. "What do you think?"

"Kono," Chin said interjecting. "You said that you think Steve would be Batman?"

"Yeah, I think he would _totally_ be Batman," she answered.

Chin and Steve looked at each other and then at Danny.

"Sorry, Danno," Steve said with a smile. "But I think we have to agree with Kono on this one."

"You have got to be kidding me," Danny cried as a huge grin broke out onto Kono's face.

"If anyone is Batman, it's Chin."

"Really?" Chin said surprised. "I've always thought of myself as more of a Green Lantern type."

"I could see that," Steve nodded.

"Makes sense," Kono agreed.

Danny looked at them all in bewilderment.

"I can't believe all of you," he exclaimed.

"Well, who would you make me?" Chin asked.

"I don't know," Danny said. "Martian Man Hunter, The Flash, but _not_ the Green Lantern."

Kono laughed.

"If you would pick those superheroes for Chin, I'd hate to know what you would pick for me," she said.

"Wonder Woman, if you must know," Danny replied.

Steve and Chin laughed uncontrollably and Kono nearly fell out of her chair.

"What?" Danny cried. "What's wrong with Wonder Woman?"

"Have you…have you seen the outfit she wears?" Kono managed to say through her laughter. "It is _the most_ impractical thing to wear while fighting crime."

Danny looked to Chin and Steve for back-up, but received none.

"She's right," Chin shrugged.

"Thanks, Cuz" Kono smiled.

"Wonder Woman has bullet proof bracelets, a lasso of truth _and_ an invisible airplane," Danny stated. "Now tell me you don't want those?"

"I don't," Kono replied, raising her eyebrows. "Trust me, Danny; all of those things are not _nearly_ enough to make up for that outfit."

Danny shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, fine then," he said, giving up. "What superhero would you pick for yourself?"

"I wanna be Batman," she replied.

"Wait, I thought you said that Steve was Batman," Danny said confused.

"I did, but that's who I would want to be, too."

"Well there can't be _two_ Batmans," Danny argued.

"You could be Bat_girl_," Chin suggested to Kono.

She shrugged and said, "She isn't as cool as Batman, but I guess she will do."

"Okay," Steve said to Kono. "So Chin is the Green Lantern, I'm Batman and you're Batgirl. I think we're done here."

"Hey," Danny said as Steve started to get up from his chair. "You seem to forget that _I_ don't have a superhero yet."

"Sorry, Danno," Steve smirked. "I didn't think you wanted one."

Danny glared at him.

"I just want to know who you guys would pick for me," he replied.

"Well," Chin said. "You and Steve _are_ partners, so if he's Batman, then you have to be Robin."

Danny's eye's nearly popped out of his head.

"No way," he exclaimed. "I do not think so."

"C'mon, Danny, we can be the Dynamic Duo," Steve laughed.

"I'm not going to be a part of _any_ duo with you. Dynamic or otherwise."

"You'd get to drive the Batmobile," Chin said.

"Correction," Danny replied. "_Steve_ will get to drive the Batmobile. He is a control freak remember?"

"I'm not a control freak," Steve said. "The Batmobile is Batman's car, so therefore, I get to drive it."

"Okay," Danny said his voice raising. "So, then can you _please_ explain to me why, if the Camaro is _mine_, are you always driving it?"

"What?" Steve replied, his brow furrowing.

"Exactly!" Danny exclaimed. "You have no reason."

Steve starred blankly at Danny.

"Whatever," Kono finally said, breaking the silence. "So you won't get to drive the Batmobile, Danny, but it will still be fun."

"Oh, really?" Danny replied, his usual tone coming out now. "Do you think it would be fun to be a caped boy running around the city in tights?"

Steve, Chin and Kono all laughed.

"Now, _that_ I would pay to see," Steve grinned.

"Shut up, Steven. Nobody asked you," Danny said glaring at him.

"Yeah you did. You called Chin and I in here to ask our opinions and we gave them to you."

"I didn't think that you would agree with Kono," Danny replied exasperated.

"Whatever you say," Steve said.

"So, it's settled then," Kono announced. "Chin's the Green Lantern, I'm Batgirl, the boss is Batman and Danny is Robin, the Boy Wonder."

Kono, Steve and Chin smiled with satisfaction.

Danny mumbled something under his breath about capes and tights as he got up from his chair.

When he had almost reached his office he stopped and turned back to them and said, "If you want me I'll be in the Batcave."


End file.
